morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Terraphy
Terraphy '''is a mortal race on Morpheus. As an avian kin the main thing to separate them into there own kin is the plumage of peacock feathers they hold. Though many compare these kin to the Green Peafowl, they mostly hold resemblances to the Orzyan Peafowl. They are incredibly light creatures, designed for flight and hold high intelligence levels. Originated in Asha, they later were found migrated in Orzya. They are respected in this land and seen as the descendant of the Nature/Earth God. '''Anatomy Appearance The terraphy will be in the form of normally a female humanoid, though recently more 'male' kin have been seen. The female kin hold a delicate slender build with prominent breasts. While the males are more lacking in breast tissue and hold a more muscular build- however both are incredibly feminine visually. The will hold a plumage of long tail feathers that can trail back up to 10ft. They will also commonly have feathers on their shoulders, down the spine, on the arms/legs and from the cheeks/eyelids. Their skin can be discoloured with green and blue shades that match their peacock appearance. Only some of the kin have wings. There are known 'weaker' breeds of terraphy, these are born from parents of the kin and have either pure brown or white feathers. These deformities lead to a early death of the kin. Sight The key feature of the terraphy is its defined sight. The kin can see 270 degrees around without turning its head. There are two sorts of light receptors in the eye, rods and cones. Rods, which contain the visual pigment Rhodopsin are better for night vision where as cones detect specific colours (or wavelengths) of light. Because of this they can alter their vision to stay in focus without fault. Though this kin is known to pick up extended amounts of UltraVoilet wavelengths. Everything that looks 'colourless' to us, looks like a mirage of purple to them. Their eyes working as a man grown x-ray, able to see the skeletal systems and organs of others. This is also known to be able to pick up cancer and other virus's. Colour radiates bright lights and shades, this normally used to isolate perfect partners for mating. Skeletal system & Organs Like a birds, the skeletal system of this kin is adapted to flight, even if born without wings. The bones are incredibly light weight though hold a sturdiness that allow them to withstand high pressure and stress. They have less bones than a normal being, a lot of bones being singular or connected rater than jointed - especially in the arms and feet. The rib cage is more compact with more ribs then a normal mortal to protect the organs inside that are mostly pushed upwards under the ribs. The stomach is under the ribs along with 2 lots of sexual organs, though these are shielded by curved hipbones. Holding multiple 'airsacks' by the lungs they can hold high altitude but also can swim for a easy hunt for extended amounts of time. They have a gland in the neck that releases a light oil though pores when underwater for slicker movement. Their jaw and teeth being a singular bone with spiked edges to pose as human teeth would - though all canines this kin is known as omnivore. Terraphy hands are humane- some of the kin is born missing thumbs - with anisodactyl feet. Large sharp talons are upon each digit, these fail to regrow if clipped or broken and removal of these is seen as a torture method. Personality Traits As the majority is now born and raised in Orzya, with none left documented in Asha. They hold a common dislike for humans, seeing them as disposable. These beings are incredibly proud and high maintenance, having to take good care of them self and being in clean health conditions. The other trait they share as a race is that they are sexually motivated. From late spring-summer - Or within hot weather in other lands - they are adapted to require to mate. Though it is a preference, it is also a instinct that settles. This kin is fertile and will take safety precautions to prevent being impregnated or impregnating others. Life Cycle Description of the life of an individual of this species, with notable events. Start by explaining there Development. Birth & Childhood How is the species born? Is there any distinct development for their childhood? Youth and Teen-Years Is there any distinct development for their teenage years? Coming of age ceremonies? Puberty? etc. Adulthood Is there any distinct development for their adult years? Senior Years Is there any distinct development for their senior years? Death & Burial What happens when this race dies? How do they celebrate death? Relations What relationships does your race have with other species. Does this effect the society? How do they interact with each other? Are there any social customs that are worthy of noting? Religion What gods do they follow? Do they have any customs, rituals or ceremonies they follow. Languages What languages do they speak? Sex & Mating How do they breed and/or repopulate? Is the race man made? Diet/Feeding Do they have any specific dietary needs? Do they feed on anything out of the norm? (More specific for races like Vampires) Genetic Weaknesses & Strengths Are there any specific weaknesses this species has? To disease, magic types or weapons? For example Fae not being able to touch iron, light magic strong against dark magic etc. 'Notable Classes' What classes are commonly found amongst this race?List of classes Sub-Species If there are any subspecies, add a section for each of them. Hybrids Separate section for hybrids: ideally, hybrids would have both strengths and weaknesses from both (or all) the species they originate from. Add some pointers here; no strict rules because each hybrid will probably have different genetics. Family's / Clans / Tribes Is there any famous/royal family's or tribes amongst the race? Notable Characters Notable playable characters, Link wikia profiles. History & Advancement List major key points in the history of this race. How did this race populate? When were they first documented, were they around before first documents? Are they originally from another planet in the galaxy? Have they been in any battles? Conquered any lands? Meta-Information Information for role players? Is this race playable in MORRP rooms? Any traits that will need to be limited or void in select MORRP rooms.